Jet and Flash Imprint Technology (J-FIL™), developed by Molecular Imprints™ provides the ability to pattern various three-dimensional nano-structures on a surface using a mold that is formed with nano-structures. Ultraviolet (UV) curable liquid photoresist is flowed through the mold and cured with light. The mold is then separated from the cured photoresist, leaving behind shapes on a surface. An eyepiece may be composed of multiple layers of glass, and the J-FIL technique may be used to create diffraction gratings on the various layers of the glass. The layers may be stacked and glue may be employed to provide mechanical integrity and seal the assembly, with air gaps between the layers for optical performance. Traditionally in such assemblies, the glue may wick (e.g., flow) from the edges into the functional areas of the assembly, leading to optical degradation.